Estranhezas
by Magalud
Summary: Sobrevivente da Batalha de Hogwarts, Severus Snape vai assinar os papéis de sua exoneração e aí coisas estranhas começam a acontecer. Pode ler que tem parzinho, sim.


Nome da fic: Estranhezas  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: G  
Gênero: Drama, Romance  
Personagens: Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione Granger  
Avisos ou Alertas: pós-DH  
Notas: Inspirado no Tumblr ou em fatos reais, você decide qual

Resumo: Sobrevivente da Batalha de Hogwarts, Severus Snape vai assinar os papéis de sua exoneração e aí coisas estranhas começam a acontecer.  
Tamanho: 1.600 palavras, segundo o Word  
Agradecimentos: Clau betou, gente. Mil beijos para ela.  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, a seus advogados, e aos engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.  
Essa obra é pura peça de ficção. Qualquer semelhança com fatos reais é mera coincidência. Não posso enfatizar isso de maneira ainda mais enfaticamente enfática para dar mais ênfase. 

Estranhezas

Mesmo que já tivessem se passado uns poucos anos desde a Batalha de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, ex-diretor da escola, ainda apresentava certa dificuldade para falar. O dano causado pelo ferimento provocado por Nagini tinha exigido muito das habilidades de Madame Pomfrey.

Por isso, quando o funcionário do Ministério da Magia pediu sua assinatura, ele silenciosamente leu os papéis oficiais. Não queria abusar da voz.

Eram os papéis pelos quais esperara anos. Os documentos que o exoneravam pela morte de Albus Dumbledore. Os documentos que o livrariam das acusações e de Azkaban. Depois de todo aquele tempo...

Era estranho que Severus só precisasse assinar aqueles papéis para ser um cidadão pleno de novo. Bom, mesmo assim, ele teria que desbravar um estranho mundo novo.

Mas aqueles papéis que estavam diante dele não pareciam tratar de acusações criminais. Ele achou estranho e tentou indagar:

— Esses documentos...

A voz, antes um poderoso instrumento de trabalho, falhara fragorosamente. Severus se sentiu constrangido. O funcionário torceu o nariz e garantiu:

— Está tudo certo, Sr. Snape. Não se preocupe. É tudo uma mera formalidade.

Mas antes que Severus pudesse articular uma resposta, uma voz diferente o interrompeu:

— Ah, Severus, é aí que você está.

Ao ver quem era, o funcionário ficou ligeiramente pálido e meneou a cabeça:

— Senhor Ministro.

Severus tentou se erguer, mas Kingsley Shacklebolt o impediu:

— Não, não, meu caro, não se levante. Você ainda está se recuperando. Permite? — O homem negro alto inclinou-se e olhou os documentos. — Ah, aqui estão. Bem que Arthur me alertou sobre isso.

Severus franziu o cenho, achando tudo muito estranho. O ministro dirigiu-se ao burocrata:

— O Sr. Snape precisa falar com seu advogado antes de assinar esses papéis. — O funcionário tentou protestar, mas Shacklebolt o interrompeu. — Muito obrigada por sua cooperação.

Ato contínuo, Severus deixou-se ser levado por Shacklebolt, que explicou (longe do burocrata), enquanto caminhavam pelos corredores do ministério:

— Desculpe a confusão, mas fui alertado no último momento por um dos alunos da escola de formação de leis mágicas. Você estava numa espécie de limbo jurídico, com seus bens confiscados durante a investigação, e sua distância da família Prince.

Severus não escondeu sua surpresa.

— Minha mãe foi deserdada.

Eles chegaram ao gabinete do ministro, um espaço amplo e onde havia outras duas pessoas: Arthur Weasley e Hermione Granger. Eles se levantaram assim que Shacklebolt entrou.

— Srta. Granger, Arthur — cumprimentou Severus, tomado de estranheza. — Confesso que ainda estou confuso. Não sei o que está acontecendo.

Arthur Weasley explicou:

— Nossa Hermione está se formando em advocacia da magia, e como tal deparou-se com um aviso de falecimento de um Prince, teoricamente o último da família. Mas na verdade, você é o último dos Prince.

Ele repetiu: — Não vejo como. Vovô Prince deserdou minha mãe por ela ter se casado com um Muggle. Ela não pôde sequer registrar-me com o nome quando nasci.

Arthur continuou:

— Há uma chance de você recuperar o nome de sua família. Como todos se foram, ninguém vai contestar seu direito de nascimento. Você pode recuperar sua herança.

— Esse nome nada significa para mim — disse Severus. — Jamais tive contato com esses parentes e agora eles já estão mortos mesmo.

Hermione se adiantou:

— É precisamente esta atitude que tem enriquecido os cofres do Ministério e muitos de seus funcionários. Estivemos estudando isso em Direito de Herança e de Sucessão. Os papéis que o senhor quase assinou eram um termo de desistência e cessão de seus direitos como um Prince legítimo. Ao investigar o que isso implicaria, como uma tarefa de aula, eu descobri que isso daria ao Ministério cerca de 40% de todas as suas posses e propriedades. No caso dos Prince, eu descobri (como tarefa de Direito de Propriedade e Pecúnia) que isso significa um volume equivalente à fortuna Malfoy.

Severus não pôde refrear a surpresa:

— O _quê?!_

Arthur confirmou:

— Isso é verdade. Entre as famílias bruxas mais tradicionais, o nome Prince sempre carregou um peso considerável entre as famílias puro-sangue mais prestigiadas, como os Gaunt, os Longbottoms, os Malfoy e até os Black — ao menos até a família optar por um perfil mais discreto. Eles não concordaram com a mudança do Estatuto de Segredo da Magia. Achavam que todos os bruxos poderiam mostrar seus poderes livremente. Talvez por terem se recolhido tanto é que a família diminuiu.

Severus teve que se sentar. Era muita informação ao mesmo tempo. Kingsley Shacklebolt continuou:

— Na verdade, a família Prince apareceu como parte de um grande e antigo esquema de enriquecimento ilícito. Há uma grande investigação em andamento, por isso optamos por falar pessoalmente com você.

Arthur complementou:

— Falamos com Minerva e soubemos que a casa de Spinner's End foi confiscada desde a morte de Dumbledore. E até esse emaranhado jurídico se esclarecer, sua residência continua sendo Hogwarts. Portanto, Severus, sabemos que você vai precisar desse dinheiro. E acredito que você não queira que seu dinheiro vá parar nas mãos de Lucius Malfoy.

Severus estranhou:

— Lucius? O que ele tem a ver com isso?

Eles se entreolharam, e demorou uns segundos até Hermione responder:

— Segundo a Força-Tarefa de Aurores que investiga o caso, os desvios de inventários e propriedades eram canalizados para contas da família Malfoy.

Shacklebolt parecia revoltado ao comentar:

— Em outras palavras, todo o patrimônio que sua família construiu ao longo de gerações, corre o risco de ser usado para sustentar a ostentação e luxo que caracterizam os Malfoy. E a investigação revela que, sem esses desvios, provavelmente a tão decantada fortuna Malfoy seja apenas ilusão pura.

Severus permaneceu calado, mas por dentro estava fumegando. Aquele pavão afetado do Malfoy não hesitaria em quebrar a lei por dinheiro e prestígio, mas mesmo ele tinha ido longe demais. Hermione argumentou:

— Na verdade, professor, sua reabilitação servirá também para reabilitar sua família. Se os Prince eram relacionados a puro-sangues e a ideias de exclusão, hoje Severus Snape está reabilitado, exonerado e devolvido com prestígio à sociedade bruxa. Graças a Harry, o senhor hoje é oficialmente um herói. Na verdade, todos chamam Harry de Salvador, mas Harry em pessoa elegeu o senhor como seu salvador. Então o senhor é o salvador do Salvador do Mundo Bruxo. O senhor salvou a todos nós, professor. Os Prince certamente ficarão felizes em tê-lo de volta na família.

O entusiasmo da jovem deixou Severus constrangido. Ele tinha problemas em se conciliar com seus atos durante a ascensão do Lord das Trevas.

E como aquela mocinha tinha um brilho no olhar ao falar dele? Severus não queria pensar nas implicações que aquele olhar poderia ter.

Ele procurou se ater ao assunto presente:

— Alguém sabe me dizer de quanto se trata o patrimônio dos Prince?

Arthur Weasley indagou:

— Você tem ideia? Sua mãe alguma vez mencionou alguma propriedade?

— Bom — Severus fez um esforço de memória -, às vezes ela falava de sua casa, que era grande, com dois andares. Ela não falava muito, com medo de que meu pai ouvisse.

— Por quê? — quis saber Hermione.

Severus corou, mas respondeu:

— Uma vez ele ouviu mamãe falar sobre os bons tempos e sugeriu que ela poderia procurar os parentes e arrumar algum dinheiro. Desde aquele dia ela jamais falou do passado na frente dele.

Arthur comentou:

— Que lástima. É que a força-tarefa está com dificuldade em rastrear todos os bens dos Prince. Parte do _modus_ _operandi_ é justamente esconder os bens e mencioná-los de modo genérico na transferência para não levantar suspeitas.

Kingsley Shacklebolt adicionou:

— Por enquanto, além da mansão em Yorkshire, só pudemos localizar os chalés em Gales, a casa de Dorset, os prédios de Blackpool e um condomínio em Belgravia, mas sabemos que estão ligados a pelo menos quatro cofres em Gringotes, dos mais profundos. O Departamento de Finanças acredita que haja necessidade de atualização dos cadastros para fins fiscais, mas mesmo após o pagamento dos atrasados, você será um homem rico, Severus.

Ele apenas encarou o ministro, sem saber o que responder, o que sentir. Era tudo tão estranho. Parecia irreal. Uma pergunta brotou de seus lábios:

— O que querem que eu faça?

— Se quiser ajudar — disse Arthur -, pode trabalhar ao lado de Hermione, ajudando no levantamento dos antepassados da família. Não sei dizer quando poderá tomar posse de todo o seu patrimônio, mas estamos fazendo tudo que podemos.

Severus ficou intrigado.

— Acredito que posso me aproximar de Lucius, me infiltrar e descobrir mais sobre o esquema. Não é para isso que me chamaram?

Hermione o encarou, percebendo a confusão, e esclareceu:

— Não, professor, não será necessário. Não precisa ficar exposto a quem quer roubá-lo. Seus dias de espião estão no passado.

Severus encarou a moça, incrédulo. A jovem estava com a mesma expressão de Minerva, quando ela lhe disse que tinha sobrevivido por pouco e agora era um herói de guerra. Que estranho.

A vida de Severus Snape estava cada vez mais surreal. Coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo em sua vida.

Na verdade, ele descobriria que as coisas ficariam ainda mais estranhas. É que, ao contrário de todas as chances, esse trabalho de Severus ao lado da Srta. Granger traria efeitos inesperados. O dinheiro era apenas um desses efeitos – e o menor deles.

Aquele brilho que ele detectara nos olhos da moça, estranhamente, veio parar nos olhos dele, após algum tempo indeterminado. A partir daí, os dois desenvolveram uma convivência próxima; aliás, _muito_ próxima. Aí foi a vez de outras pessoas estranharem.

Mais do que isso, uma coisa muito estranha se sucedeu: esse brilho entre os dois permaneceu por muitos e muitos anos.

Depois, quando Severus pensou melhor sobre isso, ele entendeu que, a rigor, não havia nada de estranho. Mas demorou muito.

Nada de estranho aí tampouco, garantiu Hermione, já como Sra. Snape.

The end


End file.
